marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stick (Earth-1010)
At a young age, Stick was locked up for ten years. There, he was trained by the Chaste and despite his blindness, he was able to overcome his disability to become a powerful and dangerous warrior. Later in his life, Stick was dedicated to fighting a centuries old war against the Hand, focusing much of his efforts on recruiting and training new soldiers into the Chaste's army. Training Children Seeking to train the perfect soldier from a young age, Stick recruited a young girl named Elektra, who had a great power within. Stick watched as she trained with other members of the Chaste to proved herself to be a remarkable fighter. When Elektra's hands began to hurt Stick called her over and taught her the correct way to punch, insulting her previous technic. Elektra returned to the ring and was observed by Star who spoke to Stick about the young girl's progress. Stick joked that he had found the young girl in a boxer of cracker jacks and Star noted that she would need more training when the war with the Hand finally came. As they were speaking Elektra pinned down her opponent and began hitting him repeatedly without holding back, causing Stick to rush over and pull her away before she beat him to death, ordering her to control her breathing. Taking Elektra to one side Stick spoke to her as she argued that he had ordered her to finish the fight but he made it clear that she could not kill the man as he was on their side for the war, although he admitted the guy was an arsehole. Elektra insisted that it did not feel wrong to kill him and Stick told her that the rage that was inside her was good but she had to learn to control it. Stick promised that she could let loose in the war but not right now as she would scare her allies at the Chaste. Protecting Elektra Elektra was later captured by Star when he discovered her cutting the throat of another Chaste soldier during a fight. Stick told Star that Elektra was a Black Sky, a weapon for the Hand which enraged Star and he insisted that Stick had endangered them all. Star drew his sword but Stick ordered him to stop, when Star insisted that Elektra must die Stick promised to take care of it and proceeded to murder Star before freeing Elektra from her cage and taking her away from the Chaste. Stick found an ambassador and his wife who were willing and grateful to adopt Elektra and raise her as their own. When Elektra insisted that she would never be theirs, Stick advised to observe the pair closely and learn everything about them so she could use that to her advantage. When Elektra asked why she could not stay by his side Stick insisted that they would be hunted for the rest of their lives and this was the best way for her to be safe, telling her that he had not yet told her everything about herself. Without going into any detail, Stick told her that somebody would one day come searching for her and change her life forever, which was something Stick was going to protect her from for as long as he possibly could. When Elektra insisted that some day Stick would train another student and forget about her, but he insisted that he would never forget about her. The ambassador and his wife then arrived to adopt Elektra and Stick turned around and walked out the room, leaving her behind to begin her new life. Meeting Matt Murdock In his late middle life he was approached by a nun to help a young boy named Matt Murdock, who had lost his sight in an accident and whose father had recently been murdered by mobsters and whose mother had rejected him shortly afterwards. Stick made sure he would be well paid for his time and went to meet the boy. Murdock claimed that he was losing control over his other senses, Stick knew this to be untrue and demonstrated this by throwing his keys at the boy, who immediately caught them. Stick took Murdock outside and bought him an ice cream, Murdock noted that it was the first time since his father had died that someone had bought him an ice cream. They discussed what the differences were between being blinded as a child and to be born without vision, Stick mocking Murdock for feeling bad about the fact that he lost his sight despite having nine years of vision. Stick showed Murdock how to use his senses to know what was happening around him and what the people near him were feeling, with Murdock even identifying one man who Stick noted was in love, much to Stick's distain. Seeing the potential in the boy, Stick promised to train him. Training Matt Murdock Over the next few months, Stick taught Matt Murdock how to hone his heightened senses and also how to fight, training him to be a dangerous warrior, intending to recruit him into the Chaste to replace Elektra. Stick's method's were harsh, as he would often beat Murdock up with his superior fighting skills and mock him for failing to win. Stick also continued to push Murdock for an emotional response by talking about his dead father as he believed that Murdock's issue was his uncontrolled rage. He mocked Murdock by reminding him of his father's motto that the Murdock boys never get knocked down during a fight. Throughout the training, Murdock slowly developed his skills and greatly impressed Stick, although Stick never admitted his feelings. Stick became convinced that Murdock would be an ideal warrior in the war against the Hand, if he could control his more sensitive and caring nature. One day after training, Murdock gave Stick a gift of a bracelet made from the ice cream wrapping from their first meeting as a thank you for everything that he had done for him. Stick, disgusted by the weakness this showed in Murdock, crushed the bracelet in his hand and left the boy saying that he needed a "soldier" while Matt wanted a "father", although secretly Stick did however return and kept the bracelet without Murdock's knowledge. They did not see or speak to each other in over twenty years. Elektra's Failure In the 2000s, while seeking to recruit Matt Murdock into the armies of the Chaste once again, Stick ordered Elektra to introduce herself to him and seduce him while he was attending Columbia University. Having completed her tasks, Stick waited for Elektra to update him while on the outskirts of New York City, disappointed to learn that she had failed. Elektra explained that Murdock was not ready to join their war as Stick insisted that the Chase needed Murdock. Stick noted that he had seen Elektra succeed at harder missions than this, noting that this was the first time she had come to him making excuses for her failures, claiming that although Elektra had tried to show Murdock all of his darkest impulses, by allowing him to finally confront Roscoe Sweeney, the man who killed his father, Murdock had actually just changed who Elektra was by making her fall in love with him. Stick noted that their war with the Hand and they needed to be prepared for the death that was going to be coming from that war, telling her to forget about Murdock for the time being. Hunting Black Sky Questioning Aito Around two decades later, Stick was given the mission to track down a boy known only as Black Sky. To learn the boy's location, Stick found and tortured Aito, a businessman with connections to Nobu, who was transporting the boy. Stick first cut off the man's hand with a sword to intimidate him. The frightened businessman provided the information swearing it upon his family. Upon receiving the required information, Stick decapitated the man and calmly left the scene. Reunion with Murdock Stick tracked down Matt Murdock, finding him operating as a vigilante in New York City, arriving on the scene just in time to complicate a confrontation between Murdock and Leland Owlsley. The sound of Stick's approach, using his blind man's cane, distracted Murdock long enough for Owlsley to stun him with his taser and make his escape by car. Stick mocked his former student, who was both irritated and confused by Stick's arrival who claimed to be saving the day. Murdock allowed Stick into his apartment, which Stick immediately insulted, mocking him for having silk sheets and claiming that he was keeping soft. Pouring a beer for himself, Stick explained his reasons for arriving in Hell's Kitchen was to hunt down the Hand and his need for Murdock's help, knowing that Nobu Yoshioka was connected to Murdock's enemy Kingpin so he used his connection to his advantage. Murdock agreed under one condition: that Stick was not allowed to kill anyone during the mission, Stick reluctantly agreed although he fully intended to break his promise. Attack on Black Sky Later, the pair arrived on the docks and witnessed Nobu Yoshioka and his men transporting a shipping container. Once they had established how many men Yoshioka had beside him and what weapons they had, Stick sent Murdock down to take out the Hand while Stick prepared his bow and arrow in secret, waiting for the container to be opened to reveal Black Sky within so he could be killed without Daredevil's interference. As soon as the container was opened, Stick took aim and fired his arrow at him, but Murdock deflected the arrow, still refusing to allow Stick to kill anyone during their mission and having discovered that Black Sky was in fact a young boy. This allowed Yoshioka to escape with Black Sky and ordering his men to kill the assassins. While Murdock fought against Yoshioka's men who had been alerted to their presence, Stick was able to follow the car transporting the boy and soon caught up with them, defeating the guards and driving an arrow through Black Sky's heart, killing him. Stick returned to Matt Murdock's Apartment and the pair had a confrontation about what had happened on the docks. Murdock was horrified that Stick was willing to murder a young child however Stick insisted that Black Sky was far more dangerous than just a normal child, something he believed Murdock could not understand because he had become so weak. It soon became clear that Murdock was unsure what had happened after the arrow was fired and Yoshioka escaped, so Stick calmly revealed that he had indeed killed the boy like he had always intended to. Murdock furiously attacked his former mentor, and the pair had a prolonged fight, during which most of Murdock's apartment was destroyed. Stick retained the upper hand for the majority of the fight, but in the end was beaten by his former student who kicked him multiple times in the head. Murdock threw Stick's bag at him and ordered him to leave his home and never return. Stick was however impressed by Murdock's fighting skill and told him there might be hope for him after all, as he walked out of the apartment Stick told him that he could keep the sticks and then left. Reporting to Stone Stick later spoke to Stone, informing him that Black Sky was dealt with, Stone asked him if Murdock would be ready when the doors opened, Stick simply replied that he had no idea. War with the Hand Saving Elektra's Life Stick followed Daredevil and Elektra when they tracked down one of the Hand's secret bases where they had built a hole which had been dug hundreds of feet through New York City for unknown reasons. The pair were attacked by the ninjas and fought a fierce battle, when Elektra was sliced across the stomach with a poisoned blade Stick charged in, killing two ninjas before dropping the surviving third man down the pit. While one of Stick's soldiers from the Chaste drove them across the city, they were chased down by the Hand soldiers as Murdock tried to stop Elektra's bleeding. Stick's driver managed to evade and run over the ninjas while Stick used a crossbow to shoot them as they attempted to give chase. Murdock insisted that Elektra was dying and needed to get to Metro-General Hospital but Stick told him that doctors could not help her, only he could. The Hand continued to run after them in order to kill them, but Stick's driver eventually managed to outrun them and they continued driving to safety. The group made it back to Matt Murdock's Apartment where Stick ordered Murdock to put the dying Elektra onto the bed so he could treat her near fatal wounds. Stick ordered Murdock to collect the materials he would need to help her as they carried her into the bedroom for care, as Stick mixed the cure from whiskey and backing soda he explained how the toxin from the Hand's poisoned blade was now in her bloodstream, killing her. As Stick cut open her wound and poured boiling liquid into her flesh as Elektra screamed in agony but eventually this calmed her heart rate and began to heal her near fatal wounds as Stick took a long sigh of relief. Stick had a cup of tea and told Murdock how he'd known Elektra for years, much to Murdock's utter horror. Murdock was furious and demanded answers but Stick just insisted that he needed to keep treating her wounds to keep her alive. Once Stick had now treated Elektra, Stick explained to him that the Hand, Roxxon and the hole were all connected to his war. When Murdock accused him of being a liar, Stick explained the history of the war between the Chaste and the Hand and how the Hand had found the secret to bring the dead back to life before revealing that Elektra worked for him. Stick later allowed Karen Page to enter the apartment to inform Murdock that Frank Castle was going to court the next day, although Page was distracted by seeing Elektra in Murdock's bed as they were beginning their own relationship. While Murdock was in court, Elektra got out of bed to speak to Stick, telling him that she wanted to stand with Murdock while Stick insisted that Murdock was soft. Elektra insisted she could change and ordered Stick to leave, at which point Stick slammed his knife onto the tabletop and reminded Elektra that she was a murderer as he walked away. Betraying Elektra Stick returned to his car and ordered his driver to have him back to the Wall of the Chaste, calling his former allies amateurs. Believing Elektra to now be a threat to him as the Hand would undoubtedly be searching for her, Stick sent Jacques Duchamps to assassinate her. As he waited for work, Stick was informed by Quinn that Elektra had defeated Duchamps and was now seeking her revenge against him. As Stick collected his weapons for his battle against Elektra, he told Quinn and another Chaste soldier the story of how a man had tried to convince him about the power of surrender, but Stick had ignored his words and simply killed him. Stick then handed Quinn a scroll and told him to get what he needed, explaining that the future was now in Quinn's hands. Stick chose his sword and sat in waiting for Elektra, slowly sharping the blade until Elektra finally arrived to confront and attempt to kill her former mentor and father figure. Stick vs Elektra Stick began fighting the bloodthirsty Elektra, who remained both powerful and confident as she kicked him across the room. Stick continued to mock and berate his former pupil, demanding to see her best while dodging blows from Elektra's Twin Sai with his katana. As Elektra kicked Stick to the ground she demanded to know why he had tried to kill her but Stick only said that it was a long story which only angered Elektra further as she continued to try to kill him. When Stick managed to pin Elektra on the ground, he attempted to push his sword into her neck, but she held back against the blade and wrapped a rope around Stick's throat in an attempt to chock him, leaving the pair seconds away from killing the other. Before the pair could kill each other, Daredevil arrived and pulled them apart, throwing Stick across the room while telling Elektra that he would not allow her to kill their mutual mentor, while Stick himself continued to insult her while Daredevil demanded he shut his mouth. Stick told Elektra that he should have killed her when she was a child as she had proven to be impossible for him to control. Before the fight could continue, the group were suddenly attacked by a team of Hand ninjas who had been sent by Nobu Yoshioka. The already wounded Stick was separated from Daredevil and Elektra but still continued to fight back for as long as he could. The lights around the room were shut off and in the chaos, the Hand were able to subdue and kidnap Stick, taking him away for questioning. Kidnapped Now in the Hand's custody, Stick was tortured by Hirochi and another man, who attempted to get information from him. Despite being beaten, Stick heard Daredevil arrive and fight the Hand ninjas, Stick began advising his former pupil, telling him to listen for the sounds of his attacker's breath, as they were no longer using their swords, knowing that Daredevil would be able to hear him. Hirochi however just assumed that Stick was losing his mind. Running out of patience, Hirochi told the Specialist with him to try a new tactic to force Stick to talk. The specialist then took Stick's finger and slowly pushed a long needle inside it, under his finger nail, causing Stick near unbearable pain. As the specialist pushed the needles into each of his fingers, Stick remained strong and refused to speak and instead began laughing hysterically and told them that only their skulls would break. Daredevil then arrived to rescue him and Stick took the chance to rip out Hirochi's throat with his teeth. Daredevil then freed Stick and they prepared to escape, as they stood up Stick leaned on Daredevil for support and told him he did good. As they turned to leave, they were cornered by Elektra, who was still desiring to kill her former mentor. Daredevil defended Stick, even catching one of Elektra's Twin Sai when she threw it at him. Stick admitted that the Hand now had Elektra right where they wanted her just as Nobu Yoshioka arrived and explained to Elektra that she was the Black Sky they had been seeking ever since Stick had saved her. As Yoshioka offered Elektra his sword, Stick told Daredevil that the Chaste had lost the war. Elektra considered the offer, thinking about how Stick had tried to control the power within her for all those years, while Daredevil desperately tried to change her mind. Elektra took the sword from Yoshioka and the Hand bowed to her, confronting Stick for lying to her. Daredevil offered Elektra the chance to kill him, but when she hesitated, he told her to rescue Stick and save her destiny. Stick then used the distraction to stab a ninja in the throat. A fight broke out and Elektra ran to Stick, taking him under her arm and pulling him away from the battle while Daredevil fought against the Hand and Yoshioka. As they ran through the hallways, Stick and Elektra killed any Hand soldier they came across until they had gotten safely away from their attackers. Stick finally collapsed as he continued to suffer from the pain of his torture, with Elektra confronting him, but Stick explained that Daredevil had come not to save him but to stop Elektra from killing him and losing herself. Defeating the Hand Having escaped his kidnappers, Stick was then taken back to Matt Murdock's Apartment where he was tied up to a chair and his wounds were cleaned and treated by Matt Murdock. Stick warned Murdock that the Hand would undoubtedly come for Elektra and would destroy New York City to find her, he went on to explain that the Black Sky within Elektra could not be controlled and had to be destroyed, however Murdock continued to deny the Black Sky's existence and promised to would save Elektra. Stick was later visited by Elektra who asked how he felt about knowing his pupils were going to be the ones fighting his war. While they debated if the decision was a mistake or not, Murdock arrived to collect Elektra for their mission before he was called by Foggy Nelson. Murdock took the call and learned that the Hand had targeted Brett Mahoney at the New York City Police Department looking for files about Daredevil. Murdock and Elektra then left Stick alone in the apartment while they went to investigate. While he was left alone, Stick managed to free himself for his bonds and tracked Daredevil and Elektra to the location of the Hand, who had taken hostages and were preparing to once again capture Elektra. Stick arrived just as the Punisher assisted in the battle and then calmly hid his sword and walked away. Elektra's Funeral Time later, Stick and Matt Murdock were the only attendees for Elektra's funeral, as she had been killed by Nobu Yoshioka during the battle. While Stick paid his respects Murdock told him a story about when they had been dating in college, Stick asked him if all this was worth loving her and Murdock told him that it was. With this Stick told Murdock that he was a tough son of a bitch before walking away to go home. Personality Stick appears as a hard and calculating man. When training Matt he told him that the world is a hard place, and that he would have to be ruthless to survive. During the training he was harsh, and insulted him to confront Matt with his emotions, and how they could damage him. Despite being hard towards Matt, Stick smiled when the former joked about the meditation. Stick displayed a warrior mentality, as he considered Matt a soldier and instantly left him when he realized that Matt wanted him to be more like a father for him. Stick later noted to Matt that his lifestyle was weakening him and that his softness would avoid him in achieving his goals. Stick also frowned upon Matt's unwillingness to take lives. After Matt ultimately defeated him in an intense fight, however, Stick seemed to be impressed with his former pupil, and mentioned that there might still be hope for him. | Powers = | Abilities = *'Enhanced Senses:' Born blind, Stick gained his incredible abilities through lifelong training. He is able to use his other senses to create a picture of the world around him. He taught this method to his student Matt. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Stick's hearing is highly refined and allows him to identify the people around him. His hearing, however, seems to be somewhat less acute than Murdock's, due to Stick having to ask the latter about the exact number of men that Nobu had brought with him. **'Enhanced Smell:' Stick's olfactory senses are highly refined, allowing him to smell quite a few things that are unnoticed by normal people. **'Enhanced Taste:' Stick can analyze food precisely with his taste, allowing him to pick out every individual ingredient of the ice cream he was eating, including that the several milk types used, that came from three different dairy farms, and that the man who had served him used a certain type of soil in his garden. **'Enhanced Touch:' Stick can feel the presence of those around him supposedly through vibrations and air currents, although the exact nature of his acute sense of awareness is undetermined. **'Enhanced Balance:' His sense of balance is enhanced, giving him perfect equilibrium, greatly increasing Stick's agility and refining his movements. When popping a beer, Stick was able to make the cap bounce multiple times, before it ended in the trash can. *'Martial Arts:' Stick is highly trained in various martial arts, from unarmed striking and grappling techniques, to armed combat with numerous different traditional Japanese weapons. *'Swordsman:' Stick is highly skilled in the use of swords. *'Stickfighter:' Stick is also highly skilled in using sticks in combat. He trained Matt in stick fighting to impressive skills as well. *'Master Marksman:' Stick was shown to be highly skilled with a bow. *'Meditation:' Stick uses meditation to improve his abilities. He can even heal faster using meditation and claims that meditation is the only reason he is still alive. *'Multilingualism:' Stick speaks both English and Japanese fluently. *'Psychology:' Stick has a functional understanding of people enough to break down their self-doubt, and train them in both body and mind. Stick's training is a tough love discipline that extols the virtue of inner strength, and rejects sentimentality. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Blind: Stick has been conventionally sight blind all of his life. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Katana' *'Bow and Arrow' *'Crossbow' | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Weapons Experts Category:Super Senses Category:Martial Artists Category:Blind Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Bow Wielders Category:Multilingual Category:Chaste (Earth-1010) Category:Defenders (Earth-1010)